Using Stencil Art Overlays is a technique of art or craft using plastic canvas. Such needlework is ordinarily performed by the operator counting and cutting vertical and horizontal strands (of a grid nature) of a sheet of plastic canvas using a picture printed on paper as a guide, then stitching through the openings of the grid to form a picture or design on the plastic canvas.